Splash
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a workaholic who's convinced he can't fall in love. That is, until he is rescued at sea by the mermaid of his dreams! AU, UKFem!France, suggestion of sexual content, mermaid, and based off a movie.
1. Boy Overboard

Splash

A tourist boat is traveling around the island of Cape Cod. There are mostly families and couples scattered around the boat. Some of them are dancing to a music group, Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs playing their most recent hit single "Wooly Bully". A young blonde boy with glasses is walking behind a group of woman looking over the edge of the boat with his hand in his pocket. Just as he is about to pass he takes out his hand dropping change onto the ground. He bends down to pick it up but only successfully gets one coin before moving to look up the skirts with a smile growing on his face. After a few minutes he is seen doing the same thing on the other side of the boat.

Before he could look up more than one skirt of another woman, one of the women farther down the boat noticed him. "Alfred!" she exclaimed walking up and gripping his arm as she pulled him away from the change.

"I dropped something!" he lied.

"Ralph talk to him!" she demanded of her husband as he walked over to the two of them. Ralph hit the smaller boy over the head. "Now listen to your father! Come on, come over here so we can see Cape Cod." she said pulling Alfred toward her.

"We were just on Cape Cod. We could have stayed there on the port." sighed Ralph shaking his head a little.

"Arthur sweetheart don't you want to see Cape Cod?" she asked looking over at another darker blonde boy who was concentrated on the water. Arthur shook his head eyes still focused intensely as if it would help him pierce the murky water and see what was in there. To him it looked like something was in there or calling to him. Everyone else was just seeing the water break from the small waves the tourist boat was creating. "Alright darling, you know where we are if you change your mind."

Arthur continued to look out at the ocean and something seemed to catch his eye. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with curiosity because something _was_ in the ocean! The boy climbed up onto the rail and jumped over into the water. The boat exploded in sound as people began to shout about Arthur. He hadn't come up above the surface since he jumped in.

Under the water Arthur was smiling and he didn't even look like he needed to breathe. He was looking at something that was bringing him great joy. Arthur reaches over grabbing the hand of a girl that wasn't wearing any clothes. She had long blonde hair flowing in the water around her. They both almost looked like they knew each other for a very long time.

Back on the boat someone had jumped into the water. As soon as the man jumped the girl turned around swimming away. Arthur looked saddened and didn't even acknowledge the man that wrapped his arm around him pulling him to the surface. The Kirkland family was quickly running over to the ramp as Arthur was ushered back onto the boat. His father wraps a towel around him trying to warm him up and dry him off at the same time. He walks back over to the railing and looks out at the ocean longingly. "Why did you do that?" asked his mother.

Out in the distance the girl pops her head out the water looking sad as well. She watched the boat for a few seconds before going back into the water. A small tail appeared a few seconds above the water before disappearing again.

* * *

><p>It was twenty years later now in New York City. Arthur had taken over the business his father had passed down from him. The produce provider business was very stressful and sometimes the Englishman blamed it on the fact that his father decided to stay in America and have his company build from there.<p>

A balding man in a business suit catches Arthur as he is trying to walk by. "Where are my cherries?" he asked gritting his teeth.

Arthur sighs realizing that he would have to explain this to him before he would be able to get any more work done for the day. "Mr. McCaullen they came in but there was a fog up state and…"

"Where are my cherries? If I don't have my cherries, you don't get your money, and you starve and you die!" he exclaimed pointing at Arthur to the point he nearly hit him in the chest.

Arthur continues to look at him before he yells dramatically, "Jerry! Jerry, where the hell are Mr. McCaullen's cherries?"

Jerry walked over to Arthur the moment his name was called. "Well they're here but you have to take a look at this stuff."

"Mr. McCaullen, ah, be right back!" he stated looking back at the man for only a few seconds before taking off to follow Jerry.

"Where are my cherries?" the man yelled after him.

Jerry leads Arthur over to a dolly full of boxes of cherries and it only took a few seconds before Arthur was very displeased. He picked up a few of them and began to shake his head. "Ahhhh, where the hell do you grow these things under your arms? Bloody hell, snails with stems. Forget it, get them out of here."

"Roy! Get them out of here." smirked Jerry as he went back to his own work.

"You got it." nodded Roy as Augie frowned quickly taking off after Arthur.

Arthur walks over to the phone since he heard his name over the PA system and answers it. "Arthur? Yeah? Thank you. Hi honey, how are you doing?" he asked.

Augie comes up behind him and moves over to the side so he could see his face. "Oh you know we get a lot of rain and cherries get a lot of slime." he explained the situation not caring if the other was on the phone or not.

"Honey I can't hear you." explained Arthur as he tried to move away from Augie even trying to block him out by sticking his finger into his ear.

"You agreed to get these off my hands!" he exclaimed still following after him.

"When the bloody hell did I agree to that?" he snapped at the other angrily.

"Not you, your brother!" Augie answered right away.

Arthur had forgotten about the phone call at this point and realization struck him. He nodded smiling a little at him, "Ahhh, Kiku, I can't hear you. Look what I'm doing is important too, I'll call you right back." he assured the other as he hung up the phone. "So my brother bought your slimy cherries?" he asked clarifying that he had heard him right.

"Yeah, me and Alfred were playing poker and he had two pair and I had a flush, he had no cash, so uh… We worked this out." he smirked as he explained the situation and was blowing it off like it was no problem.

A red, what looked like a cheap sports car, quickly drove around the corner and toward the warehouse. The car decided on a parking spot right in front and in the process knocked over a pile of crates. None other than Alfred jumped out of the car with a glare on his face. "Who put this god damn food here?" he asked loudly looking around. "I'm alright if anyone's concerned!" he assured no one since everyone seemed to be used to this kind of thing happening every morning.

"Good morning Alfred!" shouted Arthur as he walked toward the car trying not to lose his temper completely.

Alfred looked toward the voice before a wide grin spread across his face. "Artie! Artie! Look!" he exclaimed happily reaching back into the car.

"Kirkland I want a simple yes or no." stated Mr. McCaullen so close to just throwing his hands up in the air and forgetting about his cherries all together.

"One more second Mr. McCaullen!" he nearly snapped back at him as he quickly walked over to Alfred.

"I made it! I made it! I'm in Penthouse Magazine! They printed my letter! They printed my letter!" he stated as he quickly lead the way back into the warehouse waving around two big handfuls of magazines.

"Oh listen I'm very, very happy." Arthur assured him knowing that his brother had been waiting for the Penthouse magazine to finally print something he had sent in.

"I'm in the Forum section. The story's entitled, 'A Lesbian No More.' They printed every word I wrote. It's a beautiful story." explained Alfred walking up to the counter that everyone had to check in and out for work setting the magazines down. "Here I want copies of this for everybody!" he stated happily before turning to see his friend. "Augie! Good to see you!" he said while they hugged for a few seconds and pulled away. "Great game the other night, we gotta do that more often."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulder turning him away. "Can we talk?"

Of course Alfred nodded, "Great poker player. Cheats like a son of a bitch!" he said as they walked away but the second sentence had anger lacing the tone.

"Alfred, you and I have to talk." he started.

"Missing petty cash? It was the cleaning girl." quickly lied Alfred.

"I don't care about that."

"You don't?"

"No." assured Arthur.

Alfred decided different tactics with this, "Than it was me, I admit the whole thing."

"Well I still don't care about it Alfred."

"I love this guy! Do you hear me? I love him! Gimme a kiss." he shouted looking around the warehouse before giving Arthur a serious look.

Arthur frowned slightly shaking his head. "Oh Alfred…"

"Give your older brother a kiss." he demanded before he reached over capturing the Arthur's head under his arm and began to kiss his head repeatedly. Mr. McCaullen walks into the scene with a confused look. "I love this guy's head." he explained before reaching into his pocket and handing some money over to Mr. McCaullen. "Hey curly, here's a buck, go wash my car." he encouraged before walking away.

Mr. McCaullen glared angrily and threw the money to the ground. His eyes set on Arthur, "Kirkland, where are my…"

"Mr. McCaullen, your cherries yes. Ah believe me when I tell you that you won't be satisfied with what we have for you." he explained in a business matter even though he was just in an embarrassing hold seconds ago.

"Okay Kirkland, you're ruined. Everyone's gonna know how you left me dry. You're finished! You are a ghost in this business!" he shouted finally pushed over his limit.

Arthur took it calmly and when it looked like he was done he responded. "How'd you like some bananas at cost?"

"Deal!" quickly agreed Mr. McCaullen.

"Jerry! Set up our friend Mr. McCaullen with bananas at cost." demanded Arthur looking down at the clipboard.

"Arthur, wait a minute, I've got to get out of here early today, remember? " Jerry asked hoping that he did or it would be difficult.

"Oh gee, that's right, today's the big day!" he said nodding and knowing that he would have to tell another work now.

Jerry smiled widely glad that Arthur had remembered even though he did use help. "Oh and don't forget that Ushers have to be there early too." he also reminded Arthur.

"I'll be there yesterday."

"Okay." he nodded before quickly moving to get back to work since it would be better to have as much done before he had to leave.

* * *

><p>First chapter of my UKFr edition of the classic Fantasy romantic hit Splash. It's an old movie so I don't know how many of you have actually seen it but it is a <em>real<em> life mermaid movie. 8D Best movie ever! Anyway –cough- I just knew that I had to do the pairing UKFr because Arthur has to be the one to fall in love with a mermaid! I have a feeling though this will lose interest into some of the readers because it isn't a yaoi fanfic. It will be Nyotalia with Fem!France. I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's how it is. Reviews will be greatly appreciated since this is the first chapter ^^.


	2. Breakup

Breakup

Arthur and Alfred walked up a flight of stairs as the noise slowly lessens behind them. Their office was on the top floor of the warehouse. They walked into a small room Alfred was busy looking through his magazine while Arthur was looking at some paperwork he grabbed on his way up. Arthur stopped in front of the desk where an older lady was sitting and looked to be pretty busy on her computer typing things up. After a couple minutes of silence Arthur finally looked up at the lady. "Are there any messages Mrs. Stimler?" he asked.

"Ah, yes!" she smiled at him for a few seconds before going back to her own work.

The two brothers pause to look at each other. The same thought was going through both of their heads. Arthur turned back around first, "What are they?"

"Huh? Oh!" she said quickly sifting through a small amount of papers and brought one up so she could read. "Your father called, he wants you to call him back!" Mrs. Stimler had a big smile on her face waiting for the two of them to say something.

"Uh…Mrs. Stimler, our father passed away about five years ago. Do you remember?" slowly asked Arthur afraid if he went any faster she wouldn't understand him. Of course he knew the real reason the poor old lady wasn't completely thinking straight but that's why he had a more neutral expression, whereas Alfred's expression was turning to worry. The man just couldn't get how Mrs. Stimler couldn't remember something that had been known for five years!

"Right…should I get him for you?" she asked setting the paper down and reached over for the phone.

Arthur instantly shook his head and waved it off. "No, no. We'll…I'll, I'll take care of it. You...you just get back to work." he smiled a little at her before he made a break for his office. It was nice to have her back but maybe she should have stayed a little longer in medical leave.

Alfred followed suit but couldn't help but stare at Mrs. Stimler longer only breaking eye contact with the other when he was fully inside of the room. He made sure the door was shut behind him shivering a little as he sat down. It was so weird to have someone who worked here for a long time forgot that their own father died. He was the one who owned the business before them! "What's with her?" he asked looking over at Arthur.

"Ah, she had a little accident over the weekend. Got hit in the head by some lightning." he answered looking through the stack of papers taking a closer look. Arthur should be more worried but if Mrs. Stimler deemed herself ready to come back to work he couldn't exactly fire her or say no? Alfred suddenly started laughing and leaning over his desk. He sighed and looked over at him, "Oh come on Alfred it's not funny. It's not funny!"

"I...I'm sorry, that's not funny. That's not funny." he said moving back into his seat barely keeping back the laughter.

"Besides, she's okay, she can still do certain things around the office." he answered sitting down in his own chair. Arthur just had a soft heart and he didn't like the idea of firing her when she hadn't done anything wrong. She was always a good employee and seeing as she could still do her job then there was no exact reason to fire her, so he wouldn't.

"Like what? Jump start a car?" asked Alfred before laughing loudly. Obviously he had been holding that joke in or any other joke. In his mind he just wanted to keep laughing because it wasn't every day you were around someone who was hit by lightning. Arthur by this time was ignoring his brother knowing he had to just let this out or he would never shut up. He busied himself by feeding his fish that he kept in the office. "Jump start a car!" he jabbed again still laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked because Alfred usually wasn't around. He wasn't the brother that took over the business affairs and if anything he tried to avoid the place. Alfred wasn't that great of a worker but sometimes…rarely he had good input about the job, which is why he would usually show up unexpected like this.

"Maybe I went to the club 'A' last night."

"Something new for you?"

"Maybe I met Mr. Buyrite of Buyrite supermarkets…" he led on casually looking from the wall over to Arthur. "Maybe we had a few drinks." he paused. "And maybe, just maybe, we're his new produce suppliers." he smiled widely as he flipped his scarf back over his shoulder. Alfred couldn't believe himself at how lucky he was that he was at that club at the same time as Mr. Buyrite and had the charm that he was gifted with to win him over for such a great deal.

Arthur smiled widely as he sat down in his chair again. "I'm proud of ya! That's great, which store?" he asked.

"Not which store. The whole chain." he stated his smile turning into a smirk. Yes he had done a great job as usual.

"I hope you are joking with me right now." said Arthur pointing at him but he also had the beginnings of a small smile on his lips.

"Think big be big my friend. He was a Green Beret colonel and I made story about you being wounded in Nam and he wants to do business." he quickly explained while Arthur looked distressed. How was he supposed to be able to fake the fact that he fought in Nam? "Now he's coming out this morning to check out the operations."

"This morning? Great Freddy! There's only chaos down here! Your Augie brings me slimy cherries." he began to explain quickly to him as he stood up. Everything was messed up so why don't they just ruin their one chance into being able to help the biggest grocery chain in America right now? He loved his brother, he loved his brother, but he had good timing and bad timing.

"So what?"

"From up state!"

"So what?"

"Jerry's getting married tonight!" he continued looking at his brother exasperated.

"So what?"

"Did you realize that?" he asked getting annoyed that his brother was just blowing off all these questions.

"I was out drinking…" argued Alfred and the two of them began to yell at one another. They slowly moved around his desk and Arthur ended up sitting down in his chair. The argument continued for a little longer before Alfred noticed the state of the other's desk. Even though his brother was usually known for his cleanliness at his home and with paperwork, his desk was a disaster! "Clean up the desk it looks like a pigsty here!" he exclaimed beginning to reach for some papers.

Arthur's eye twitched hating it when people touched his desk. That was his workplace and he had things worked out so he wouldn't lose anything. "I have a system on the desk!" he shouted angrily moving his arms over the desk so Alfred wouldn't touch it. The one place he had order by mess was his desk. He didn't like it when Alfred touched his things especially because he found a way to lose things with a single touch.

"Phone for you." pointed out Alfred before walking over to another chair near the door. He sat down in it mostly liking this spot because there was a phone nearby. Alfred was the type of person loving to intrude into other's people business.

"What? Oh, yes?" he asked sounding slightly irritated since his brother was at work now. Arthur suddenly started stuttering as he tried to think of how to start the conversation and soon just began with saying his name. "Kiku, I'm sorry, I didn't call you back, I forgot. What's the matter your voice sounds funny?" he asked his brows knitting in concern. Alfred over at the chair saw this was a good conversation to listen in on so he carefully picked up the phone holding down the button so he couldn't hear the noise over the phone. "What? Now?" he asked a slight pause between questions. His voice was beginning to sound distressed. "You're moving out of the apartment now while you're talking on the phone?" Arthur really didn't like what was happening because this was something he didn't want to happen and they were just fine a few days ago for their date right? Oh…wait he had to miss that one, the one before that then? Okay so he wasn't doing that great at upholding his side of the relationship. "Well yeah, I know we were going to talk about it but…" he paused again to listen to her. "Well I mean, isn't this, isn't this a little impulsive?" he asked laughing nervously. "Hey if we were married you wouldn't move out like this would you?"

"Well he might do that, sure." interjected Alfred forgetting that he shouldn't even be listening in on this conversation but he couldn't help it!

"Would you get off?" he asked glaring over at Alfred.

"Was that you?"

"Get off the phone!"

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Alfred hanging up the phone and getting up to leave the office mumbling the whole way.

"No, no, not you! Not you Kiku, no!" Arthur wanted to kill Alfred but at the moment he had more pressing matters concerning his boyfriend Kiku. "What do you mean do I love you?" he asked confused. They were dating so of course he loved him. "Well…uh…" he started not knowing where to start to answer that for some reason finding it rather difficult. "Well we, uh met, and, and I uh…" stuttered. "Well you moved in didn't ya!" he exclaimed. "Well no it's just, it's a very complicated thing." he said still stumbling over his words and as a man the first thing that came to his mind sounded like the good idea. "Hey! Do you love me huh?" Arthur waited for the answer almost already knowing the answer. "Well there you go!" The line was cut and he couldn't help but stare at the wall for a little longer. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that. The relationship was always rocky from the beginning but Arthur just couldn't come to love him and apparently Kiku couldn't either. "There he went…" he mumbled as he lowered the phone and hung it back up quickly.

This is exactly what he needed to top off the start of his day. He needed to get his act together before the wedding tonight and he had to act like nothing was wrong. It could be better this way because he wasn't so sure about going out with Kiku in the first place. Kiku was his first boyfriend and their relationship started off very heatedly but then it…died about a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Church bells ring as a large crowd of people stand outside of the church. They are all dressed up and in smaller groups that create the crowd. Alfred could be seen walking through the crowd as his hand moves into his pocket. He looks like he was searching for something and he came up behind a group of woman before taking his hand out of his pocket and dropping his change. Apparently he hadn't stopped doing what he began when he was little. He bent down and began to pick up the change looking up the dresses.<p>

"Get up!" yelled Arthur quickly walking over to Alfred and pulled him up. Why did his brother have to be so obnoxious?

"What?" he exclaimed trying to blow off it like he wasn't doing anything. "What?" Arthur dragged him away pushing him toward the church.

"It was embarrassing when you were ten Alfred."

"Look! If something works for me I stick to it!" he stated not usually having luck with women in the first place. They continue to walk toward the door so they could be ushers. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've got to get more involved into this business. I mean that this time, I'm going too!" he assured Arthur. "I know the business! I was there at the beginning with dad remember?" Alfred took a pause before looking a little nervous. "I just gotta know, is it just fruit or fruit and vegetables that we sell?"

Arthur however still had other things on his mind. "You know by the time I got home he was already gone…"

"Kiku left huh?"

"Yeah…You know why he left me Alfred?" he asked giving Alfred a little bit of time to think of a reason. "Because I didn't love him."

"That bastard." he frowned.

The two of them were standing on either side of the doors as people began to slowly walk inside. "Hi, hi." greeted Arthur not too enthused. "Anywhere but the first three rows." Arthur was told that he was to make sure no one sat there so he was going to make sure to tell everyone that came inside. "Anywhere but the first three rows."

"Hey!" smiled Alfred looking at the girls who were coming into the building.

One of the girls stopped momentarily to look over at Arthur. "Hey Arthur, where is Kiku?"

"Oh, uh she is, she is sick, so she wasn't able to make it." he explained.

"Aw, that's too bad."

"Hey!" he repeated trying to get the girls to say something to him but they completely blew him off.

"Why couldn't I love him Alfred? Tell me, why couldn't I love him? I mean he had everything, he was bright, he was sensitive, he was handsome!"

"Hey Arthur!" cut in another guest walking over to them.

"Hi." he said offering his hand so they could both shake.

"Where's Kiku?"

"Flu, uh, bad flu, very sick, she can't make it."

"Give her my love then will you?" he asked moving to grab his wife's hand so they could walk inside to sit down.

"You bet sure." he smiled a little at the other. "I can't even give her my love." he whispered leaning over to him. "Something in here is not working." Arthur pointed at his chest wondering if anything was wrong with him because of his heart not working yet.

"There are worse organs to not be working." he assured the other.

"Hi guys! Hey Arthur where's Kiku, that pretty lady of yours?" asked the next man walking inside. "She's not coming! Okay, do you want your money back?" he said having a stare down contest until the other stopped moving toward him and decided that was all the questions he had. "Well I don't know, maybe it's all for the best." he shrugged.

"Hey Arthur!"

"HE LEFT ME!" he snapped glaring angrily. "He moved out my lie and my life is in shambles! That's the news you want the weather?" he continued to yell wanting people to stop talking about Kiku. "Anywhere but the first three rows!"

Alfred cautiously approached his brother, "You should really lighten up on him, that's the bride's brother." he pointed out.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long time between chapters here but I hope you guys enjoy this new one. I tried to put more details and things into it. I hope you begin to understand a little more of what is happening if you have not seen the movie and I will keep trying to add more details. Reviews are greatly appreciated~!<p> 


	3. The Future

The Future

"You see, drinking is just a matter of algebraic ratios. Depending on how drunk you get depends on the amount of alcohol you consume in relation to your entire body weight. You see my point?" asked Alfred. The two brothers were sharing drinks at bar still in their wedding attire. He picked up a glass of what looked like wine taking a quick drink of it. He walked along the bar before leaning over the table. On the table, was Arthur. His face was in a small bowl of pretzels and he looked like he was out cold. "It's not like you had a lot to drink. It's just you're too skinny!" Arthur's only response was a groan and slight movement of his hand. "Marcel! A couple more drinks over here!"

"No, no, Alfred I don't wanna get drunk!" he exclaimed lifting his face up to look at him. His eyes were squinting and on the side of his face were a couple of pretzels.

"But you are drunk!" he stated putting his hand on his shoulder. "You see a sober person would have reached for the pretzels." he pointed out.

Marcel walked over putting a couple more glasses of wine down on the bar. "Is he going to be there long?"

"I don't know." he quickly answered shaking his head.

Arthur in the meantime was moving onto his elbows and realized that he was on the bar. At first he was confused as to how he even got on there. He didn't remember climbing up onto the bar and taking up all the space. "Ah, I'm on the bar!" he groaned quickly knocking the pretzels off his face.

"You're on the bar." repeated Alfred. "Come on off the bar." he said backing up and moved a stool so Arthur did not fall onto it. "Oh, this is in the way, here let me move that for ya." Arthur began pulling himself off the bar going head first off the bar. He got just barely to his waist before he fell off onto the floor. A groan was heard from the ground and he moved to get up hitting his head on the bar. "Oh, that hurt." he stated helping Arthur come out from under the bar. "Ooh, you're not having a good day are you?"

"Wasn't that a beautiful wedding ceremony?" asked Arthur leaning against the table. His mind was so muddled right now it was hard to think other than about Kiku. He may not have loved him but it was still hard for him to accept what happened to them. It wasn't fair, he just wanted a relationship and it felt like they had it.

"Yes it was a beautiful ceremony." he agreed. Arthur began to mumble about the ceremony while Alfred's attention was stolen away by a couple of girls walking over to a table. Alfred suddenly began to make bark noises chasing the girls back to their table. "Hi, how's it going?" he asked moving to sit in between the two.

"Fine how are you?" answered one of them.

"My name is Alfred Kirkland."

Arthur looked over noticing a couple talking a little farther down the bar. He looked pretty interested into them but it wasn't because of what they were talking about. He could tell that they were clicking very well and the smiles they shared were so warm. Jealousy flooded his body as he suddenly moved down the bar using the counter as a weight to lean on so he didn't fall over. "Hi!" he smiled widely.

The girl startled slightly as she looked back at Arthur. She looked confused and worried that someone else would come up from behind her. The couple shyly responded back, "Hi…"

"Y..y..you guys are in love, aren't ya?" he asked using the flower from his breast pocket to point at the both of them.

"We just met." corrected the gentleman leaning onto the bar with his elbow.

Arthur laughed a little, "That doesn't matter! I know about these things, you see, I can see, I can tell, you two guys are in love." He was still smiling widely and the alcohol was still messing with his head. He knew nothing about love because he had never felt before. There was something wrong with him and it definitely concerned him but not right now as he was enjoying the buzz of alcohol. "And I think that's…I think that's beautiful."

"Thanks…" sighed the man obviously wishing the other would shut up because he was ruining the vibe he had going with the girl. A very awkward silence fell between the three and while the two went back to their earlier conversation. "Listen I know a place not too far away from here." he started as his voice lowered to a level so it was hard for Arthur to hear.

Arthur was thinking to himself remembering more and more about how he got screwed over in his latest relationship. His face even showed the irritation as it replaced his happy buzz. "Do I expect too much out of life!" he yelled quickly moving his arm back. It hit the lady's arm who was holding her drink making it spill all down her front.

"My dress!" she said sternly setting her glass down so she could focus on cleaning herself.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized moving to grab some napkins and pat her chest. "Here."

"Hey!" exclaimed the man.

"Oh you do it then, I don't care." he said giving up the napkin quite easily.

The man grabbed it and began to pat down her chest as well. "Both of you, what are you doing?" she said angrily quickly pushing away from the bar. "You're both crazy!" She grabbed her purse before walking out of the bar.

"I'm sorry." he apologized giving one last glare to Arthur before following after her.

"I don't ask that much do I? I..I mean I don't ask to be famous. I don't ask to be rich and I don't ask to play centerfield for the New York Yankees or anything. I..I just want to meet a woman. I want to meet a woman and…" he began a rant first at the bartender who only came over to clean off the bar. Another couple took the spot next to him and he looked over at them. "And I want to fall in love, and I want to get married, and I want to have a kid, and I want to go…see him play a tooth in the school play." he continued to ramble catching the attention of the new couple. "It's not much…" he sighed looking down at his flower. It wasn't really that much hell a lot of woman would like a man like him. He had a goal and he was willing to commit! They didn't have to con him into it yet he just couldn't keep anyone. It was a very difficult puzzle for him to solve. "But I..I am kidding myself. This is never gonna happen. I'm going to grow old and I'm…gonna grow lonely and I'm gonna die." he said his voice turning sad. "I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of rotten fruit…"

Alfred could be heard laughing from the table that now wasn't that too far away from Arthur. He was leaning over and listening to the blonde woman whisper in his ear. He was greatly enjoying what was being said and by the looks of things the women were definitely warming up to him quickly. "Alfred!" yelled Arthur. Arthur walked over to the table rubbing at his eyes not really caring that Alfred was enjoying himself.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed looking up. "Arthur! I want you to meet some friends of mine." he stated looping an arm over the shoulder of the brunette. "This is Tawny and this is Jill."

"I'm Tawny." corrected the blonde.

"Oh, you're Tawny! This is Tawny Tiger! And this is Jill with a four letter word!" Alfred continued happily and laughing. "And this is my brother Arthur!"

"Hi and can I talk to you Alfred?" he asked hoping he could pull his brother away from the girls.

"Oh absolutely! Excuse me."

"Sure." nodded Tawny looking over at Arthur again.

"Oh no, no, no, I'll be right back and we could whisper some more. I got some whispering for you." he smirked pointing at Jill as he moved around the table and walked over to Arthur. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." he said nearly skipping the whole way there. "Oh pack your bags my man we're going to Rio. These girls have a time share condominium and we're going to share some time with them." he quickly explained looking back over and waved to the other girls.

"No, no, Alfred I..I'm going to Cape Cod."

"What? What are you talking about?" he exclaimed as Arthur took off in the other direction to leave the bar. He quickly turned to follow wondering what in the world had gotten into him. He looked like he was enjoying himself not too long ago and why would he want to go all the way there? "Cape Cod? Why would you go to Cape Cod?"

"Well I..I don't know, because I like Cape Cod Alfred. I feel better up there and I look out at the water and…I feel…closer to something."

"Cape Cod over Rio?" he asked now just not believing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur assured him.

"Let me drive you." offered Alfred.

"No, no."

"Ah come on let me drive."

"No." he said sternly.

"Do you have the money?" he asked.

"Yeah." he answered looking at his brother who gave him a nod. "Thanks." he smiled before leaving the bar.

"Can I have some then?" he asked after him.

* * *

><p>Arthur was outside slowly getting past his buzz as he now walked with his jacket in his arms. He spotted a taxi and walked over knocking on it as he got to the back door to make sure the taxi driver knew he was there. He sat down leaning back in the seat. "Where to?" asked the cab driver.<p>

"Cape Cod, Massachusetts." he answered plainly like it was nothing.

The cab driver suddenly slammed on his brakes causing Arthur to fall into the glass that separated the driver from the passengers. "You break that you pay for it!"

"Well I'm sorry…I usually enjoy smashing the glass with my face." he said as he climbed back into the seat leaning into it once more.

"Okay Cape Cod, that's about three hundred miles. Do you have cash?" he asked pretty sure he didn't.

Arthur sighed reaching into his jacket pocket and leaned forward showing a handful of cash. "What is this?" he asked sarcastically. The cab suddenly took off speeding up quickly. The quick acceleration caused Arthur to be pressed back against the seat. The cab driver did a U-turn quickly to get on the right course to Cape Cod.

* * *

><p>Three people are unloading an orange old pick up. Two of them are working on getting a rather large crate off the bed of the truck. "Be careful with that!" yelled the one who was watching the two of them. The ocean and weather is completely calm around them a perfect morning for any fisher or outdoorsmen. The two seem to be having trouble lifting the crate off and drop it onto the sand on its side. "Be careful with that!" he yelled again. "What do you think you're loading with that? This is delicate scientific equipment!" The two of them turn the box right side up but then the lettering on the side to prove otherwise. Arthur is seen in the background walking over to the group. "Hold it, hold it, hold it, put it down." he glared walking around the two to read the crate. "See this, you see this?" he asked looking up at the two. "Read that, it says 'This End Up'. Do you know what that means? It means this end up, why don't you try holding that end up!" he said his voice rising higher with each word. It was clear the man was tired of the two and on the verge of strangling them. As they were trying to move the box right side up, things shifted making glass meeting glass sound. It made him paranoid and he quickly moved back pushing at the two. "Alright, alright, get away! I'll do it myself, get away!" he demanded only trying it for a few seconds on his own. "Give me a hand!"<p>

Arthur was watching the spectacle take place with a raised eyebrow as he walked up. It was definitely a sight for someone to see. Three men having the worst trouble trying to get a crate off a truck and one of them being irritated didn't help matters. He almost wondered if he should even ask them because they looked nearly incapable of helping him even with his one small request. There was no harm in trying, "Excuse me!" he shouted to get their attention. "Morning!" he smiled once they all faced him. The two greeted him back right away while the scientist stayed silent and suspicious. "I was dropped off on the wrong side of the beach and I was wondering if you could…take me over to the island."

There was a pause before the scientist answered. "Well uh, we…are not going…we're just…we're taking the boat. We're not going out there!" he shouted finally getting his excuse right.

"Well what, uh…have you seen anyone else along this beach?" he asked really hoping to get a ride over to the island since that was his destination.

"No, uh, just me and the moron twins." he answered quickly this time.

The moron twins walked by carrying another crate. "We're not twins."

The scientist looked at him getting even more suspicious as he continued to linger. Why couldn't this man take a hint and just leave? He was becoming a nuisance and was holding him back from doing his research.

"What is all this stuff?" he asked laughing a little as he motioned to all the crates and boxes.

"I knew it!" he snapped strolling over to him quickly. "Who sent you up here? Dr. Ross from Chicago?" he interrogated walking back and forth in front of Arthur making him take a few steps back.

"Wh..who is Dr. Ross from Chicago?" he asked confused.

"Oh, who's Dr. Ross, you're good, you're good, very good. I'm sure you're just some harmless beach goer who happens to wear tuxedo!" the scientist accused him still walking back and forth trying to be intimidating. "How dare you try to horn in on someone else's research!"

"Look I'm just a guy trying to get out…" he tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"Walter Kornbluth is not a man to be taken advantage of. So you just stay out of my way sonny!" he demanded pointing a finger right into his face. Walter slowly backed up determined to make sure no one stole his research. "Alright let's move out!" he ordered turning around to help them load the boat.

Arthur was left standing there looking confused, scared, and concerned for the other. He had to be the most paranoid man he had ever run into. It was quite a feat to make such an accusation when he had done absolutely nothing to be accused. He couldn't help but to continue watching them because he just needed a ride to the island.

One of the twins came over to him, "There's a guy right down the beach that runs people over to the island."

"What's the name?" he asked looking down that way and so far not seeing anyone.

The man hesitated, "The guy or the island?"

"I'll find him." he assured him before turning away from the madness.

* * *

><p>A chapter so soon? It is actually a lot faster to do these when you're basing it off something and I also really want to get this done. Please, please, please, feedback would be really grateful if you guys can give it to me. It can be as simple as a good job or whatever. Thanks for reading and reviewing~!<p> 


	4. Mysterious Girl

Mysterious Girl

Arthur had found the person who takes people from this island to Cape Cod. He didn't like however that the boat that he used was one that could barely fit three people, let alone the two of them. He looked around fidgeting nervously in his seat. Water was not his friend at all. He didn't have to deal with water most of his life. Also just because of his preference, he wasn't sure if he fully trusted him. It wasn't because he was fat or he didn't shower, it was something else that bugged him. The boat wasn't even going that fast either but at least it was getting them to their destination.

"What's the matter?" asked Fat Jack. "You look a little nervous!"

"Yeah…well the truth of the matter is Fat Jack I uh…I don't know how to swim." he explained lamely knowing it was kind of stupid for an adult to not know how to swim but he never saw the need for it. It wasn't even required back when he was in school and he also made sure to avoid water.

"Can't swim?" he asked.

"No sir." Arthur answered shaking his head.

"Then you wouldn't want me to…do this." smirked Fat Jack grabbing the sides of the boat and suddenly rocked it back and forth.

Arthur's heart suddenly sped up and his hands quickly grabbed the sides of the boat. "Stop! Ha, no! Please cut it out!" he quickly begged letting his body scoot down more into the boat so there was no chance of him falling out. His face looked absolutely terrified and he didn't want to fall out. He was completely right to have this suspicion about the other. "There's water coming in the boat!" he pointed out screaming while Fat Jack just continued to laugh and laugh at him.

"Ah, I'm just having a little fun." he said playing it off as he finally stopped shaking the boat.

"Well don't do that." he glared wishing that he could knock the other out of the boat and not have to worry about him doing that ever again but he didn't know how to drive a boat at all. Suddenly the motor cut out and his face knotted in concern. Fat Jack looked confused as well as he looked back at the motor. "What was that?" he asked sounding annoyed. "What's the matter?"

"I guess when I rocked the boat I got a little water in the engine." he explained looking down in the boat to grab a hammer. Fat Jack ten picked it up with a smile, "I can fix it. I'm a mechanic." He began to hit the side of the motor while Arthur's eyes stayed narrow not impressed by his show.

This was all ridiculous and becoming just a big headache for him since all he wanted was to go to Cape Cod and relax, so much for that idea now. Fat Jack tried to get the motor started but it still stayed dead. "What? Haven't you gotten it fixed yet?" asked Arthur beginning to get distressed.

"No uh…I'll go back for the other boat." sighed Fat Jack moving around before he took off his hat and stood up.

"What?" he exclaimed but it was too late, Fat Jack and jumped out of the boat and into the water. Some of the water splashed onto him so he quickly wiped his face and pushed his hair back. "Where are you going Mr. Fat Jack?" he asked yelling after him. Arthur didn't like the idea of being left alone, on a small boat, in the middle of the ocean, and without a working engine! Well it wasn't the middle of the ocean but for someone who didn't know how to swim, it was definitely a big thing for him.

Fat Jack was just moving onto his back using a back stroke to swim. "I'm going back to the dock. It's only a few miles! I can swim it. I'll be back with the little boat!" he explained and assured Arthur that he would return.

Arthur's eye twitched as he looked back at the boat he was in. This could just fit the two of them, how small was he talking? "The little boat?" he yelled looking out at Fat Jack and watching him swim.

* * *

><p>The boat <em>Victorious<em> was also sailing on the ocean nearby. It looked like a fishing boat but this time around it had a different purpose. On the boat were the two morons and Doctor Kornbluth. Walter was looking through a pair of binoculars spotting Arthur left alone in the boat and he was in diving gear obviously about to start his research. He was looking around really hoping that Fat Jack wouldn't take too long with getting the other boat. Walter slowly lowered his binoculars glaring darkly at Arthur. "I knew it…" he mumbled. "I knew that guy was spying on me!" he stated. "I wanna go down!" he ordered to the two morons quickly walking over to finish getting his diving equipment on.

Claude, the younger looking moron went over to the side of the boat looking off at Arthur. He seemed to know what was going on. "Hey Mr. Kornbeef?" he asked while the other two continued to work behind him.

"Kornbluth." he corrected looking up and over at Claude.

"What ya looking for down there? Buried treasure?"

"You want to know what I'm looking for?" he asked motioning for Claude to come over to him. "I'll tell ya." he assured them. Walter waited for when they were both leaning in front of him before he yelled in Claude's ear. "None of your business is what I'm looking for!" he yelled in one ear and then turned to the other brother to finish the sentence yelling in the other's ear. "Get out my way!" Walter soon had his diving gear completely on and then jumped off the side to begin doing his work.

Claude was still messing with his ear so he could ear again before smiling widely. "Hey, let's pee down his air hose." he suggested. The both of them began laughing and looked to the side to make sure Walter wasn't coming back up too soon.

* * *

><p>Arthur was still stuck in the middle of the ocean not even sure if he was drifting in the right or wrong direction. It wasn't something he liked to do and it worried him greatly. He bit his lip actually beginning to think if he would ever be able to reach land again. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Freaking out now wouldn't do him any good. So he decided to be productive and try to get the boat started. He slowly crawled his way over to the engine and began to hit it with the hammer. If Fat Jack had done it there's a possibility it just needed to be hit more? Then again he didn't even know why he was trying when he didn't know how to run a boat. "Piece of shit…" he mumbled. He stayed standing on the boat putting his foot on the edge and pulled on the throttle.<p>

The boat suddenly roared to life and it surprised Arthur to the point that when the boat lurched forward, he fell out the back. He fought to the surface and took a gulp of air. His arms and legs suddenly didn't want to work and he was trying so hard to at least keep his head above the surface. Meanwhile, the boat was moving around him in a circle not showing any sign of slowing down. Arthur continued to yell out hoping that in some way someone would hear him and come help him. At one point he felt that he was keeping his head above water but that was when he noticed the boat, coming straight at him. "Bloody hell…" he sighed and tried to go under the water to avoid it but he didn't go far enough. The boat hit him right on the head and knocked him out. He slowly began to fall into the water. While he was falling his wallet fell out of his pocket and floated faster down to the bottom of the ocean. An arm reached out for Arthur who was still passed out near the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Arthur was found on a small beach on the island of Cape Cod. He wasn't moving but he was groaning and mumbling about the idea of almost drowning. The water was coming onto the beach but it only reached his knees, probably the one thing that woke him up. He slowly began moving his fingers and lifted his head up. He had to spit out some dirt that somehow got into his mouth and finally got a word out that was understandable. "Ow!" he groaned holding his head.<p>

While Arthur was complaining and groaning on the beach a woman with blonde hair slowly peeped her head out of some nearby rose bushes. She had a necklace on but from what could be seen, that was all she was wearing. She was staring at Arthur who was still slowly getting up from the ground. Arthur was about halfway up when he looked around and spotted her. His head made it hard to concentrate on the on what he was seeing but it was definitely a woman right? He wasn't seeing things…right?

"Hello?" he asked confused. "Do you have any idea how I…I got here? Did you save me?" he continued to ask slowly getting to his feet. If this woman was the one who saved him then he had to give her one big thanks. As Arthur stood up as did she showing that she was in fact naked and her blonde hair covered all the way to her chest. "Uh, d..do you speak English?" asked Arthur. When still no answer came he decided to get closer to her but just a few steps was taken before she quickly ducked behind the bushes and ran around them. She stopped some distance form him, her hair in the back reaching all the way to butt.

Arthur really had no idea of what to do now. He was embarrassed but he also couldn't stop from feeling nostalgic like he knew her. It was an odd feeling because he definitely hadn't seen her before yet he was connected to her. They slowly stepped closer to each other and it looked like she must have been feeling it too because her smile was shy but you could tell she couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried. Out of nowhere, she reached a hand to the back of his head and tilted her head as she kissed him deeply. It was definitely not forced either because right away Arthur kissed her back. Usually he would be too flustered or he would instantly push away from the other but it was different since he responded so quickly.

When she pulled away Arthur followed her not wanting the kiss to end just yet. She had other plans though as she quickly ran back into the ocean. Arthur only snapped out of it when she jumped into the ocean. "Hey! Come back! Hey! Come back please! Just…just tell me who you are!" he yelled wishing that she would stop swimming away. "I gotta talk to you…can I call you or…" he said trying to form words but they weren't happening fast enough. "What's your number? I don't know how to swim! I don't know how to swim, come back!" Arthur was so frustrated that nothing he was doing was working and he was helpless because he couldn't go back into the water. "Oh why didn't I learn how to swim?" he asked himself loudly cursing out his bad luck even more. "Please just…" he said still trying to get her to stop but she soon disappeared around the corner.

He looked lost out at the ocean trying to figure out what happened or any clue for that matter as to who she was. There wasn't even a close possibility that he would ever see her again. Arthur soon just gave up and turned around to walk away. However, in the background it looked a rather large fish jumped out of the water before quickly disappearing back into the water. It made a rather large sound as well making Arthur look back but he saw nothing and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Finally I feel as if the story is getting somewhere but not really XD I haven't really gotten a review yet since the first chapter and if you could somehow even just pop a few words out it would be nice. I don't want to keep doing this if no one is reading. I have other story ideas so please if you want more can you review or say something? Thank you~!<p> 


	5. Mermaid

Mermaid

Out far into the ocean the girl could be seen surfacing above the water. It was odd to see someone out so far like that but she looked like she fit into the scenery. She dove back underneath water but instead of legs coming out of the ocean, it was tail. The girl swam all the way to the bottom of the ocean moving quickly with the help of her tail. She was in fact a mermaid with mix of reds as the color of her tail. It didn't take her that long to reach the bottom of the ocean where she swam right above the ground passing over a school of fish, not even disturbed by her presence. Her body moved fluidly as she pushed through the ocean effortlessly. It wasn't every day a mermaid could be seen saving someone but there was a reason for her being there.

In the middle of a coral formation there was Arthur's wallet. The mermaid picked up the wallet rummaging through it. Her hair billowed around her face and she pulled out something smiling widely. She found what she was looking for and took off swimming in another direction. The school of fish slowly parted ways for as she continued to go along her business along the bottom of the seafloor. Coral, different colors, shapes and sizes was all around her making the sight beautiful. The water was clear and pure even better for someone if they hadn't all seen it before like she had. She even swam between coral formations fitting into spaces so easily as if she had this place memorized. Then again it was hard not to have it memorized she always came here.

The mermaid did not notice however that behind a formation of coral, there was a scuba diver enjoying the marine life. She swam around the coral and the noticed the man. She quickly stopped her hair floating around and in front of her face. This wasn't supposed to happen she wasn't supposed to show the world that her kind existed!

The scuba diver, or otherwise known as Walter, went wide eyed as he stared at the beauty and magnificent being. It was a mermaid! Out of all the things he was hoping to see this was the last one he thought he would ever see in his entire life! He shouted through his mask words barely being audible. "It's a mermaid!" he exclaimed. The mermaid had gotten the sense that it was time to go and watched him carefully as she began to turn around to leave. "It's her! It's a…" he continued to yell frantically clawing at the water to move him down so he could reach for something he had dropped in his shock. His yelling was becoming so frantic and the bubbles quickly coming from his mask that his words were no longer understandable. She saw him reaching for something and even though she would like to stay and be more curious she had to go. With a twist of her body and a flick of her tail, she was moving faster than before away from him. "Come back! Come back! I gotta get your picture!" he yelled finally getting a hold of his camera fighting the water to try and move faster. "Hold up!" he demanded but when he looked up it was too late. The mermaid was already gone and he had no proof of ever seeing her. Walter was pissed beyond belief. He had just missed the chance of a lifetime to prove mermaids existed. He growled as he turned around and began swimming back up to the boat.

* * *

><p>The mermaid continued on her journey soon reaching a dark cave it looked like. She had no fear as she swam through the darkness coming out the other side perfectly safe. There was more coral and not as much fish this time around but her destination was seen not too far from the opening, a sunken ship or at least a part of it. It had been worn with age and had moss covering most of the wood. She swam up to where the window would have been looking inside only for a few seconds before continuing through the opening in the side. She was so confident in where she was going that it was almost like she had this whole thing planned out. The mermaid went straight to the side where three scrolls were hanging there. It looked like they belonged there but they were not as worn as the rest of the ship. She pulled at each one until her wide smile returned and took the one she had most recently grabbed over to a lopsided desk.<p>

She set the map down onto it opening it to its full extent. It was a map showing a part of the United States. While she was looking a sea turtle swam by and she couldn't help but watch it go. The turtle looked just as happy as she did but right now she had to focus. She put the ID down next to the map moving it around. The words "New York" matched both the map and the ID. Her smile couldn't be any wider and bright as she pulled back excited to see that she had found where he lived. She quickly left the ship once again swimming but this time toward a new destination and with more enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Arthur was seen with a bandage around his head as he walked up to his business. He looked sadder than he usually would have been about coming to work and there wasn't even a hint of wanting to be there in his eyes. Things were going on perfectly normal as usual as he watched the people work. He couldn't help but sigh with his eyes longing for something else, something that wasn't the same old things happening every day. He looked to the side and lifted his head. "Hi Mrs. Stimler." he welcomed.<p>

"Hi! What happened to your head, lightning?" she asked putting down her folder as she walked over to reveal the fact that her bra was being worn outside of her shirt. Not really a fashion most girls would like to wear but she was pulling it off with style and not even worrying about it.

"Oh, no, no, a boat hit me." he answered not able to keep from looking down at the white bra. Arthur knew he should say something but he wasn't sure if he could get it out right without looking like an idiot. He had to try though… "Ah, uh, Mrs. Stimler?" he asked his eyes still darting down to her bra every now and then.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

Arthur smiled a little and shook his head. "Nothing." he assured her chickening out in the last few moments of telling her that her bra was not meant to be worn outside of the shirt.

"So nice to have you back." she smiled warmly grabbing his shoulder before she turned around to go back up to her office. Arthur just continued to nod his head as he watched her go not sure of whether to just keep smiling or begin laughing out loud.

* * *

><p>Liberty Island has the usual flood of tourists coming off of boats and leaving off of another. There was police standing around and a tour guide speaking. The tourists all had a camera taking pictures and even though the tour guide was talking hardly anyone was really listening to him, then again people never really did when they went on these tours. "Welcome to the Statue of Liberty! The statue is a gift from French citizens and it has come to symbolize hope for oppressed people's everywhere." he began going over his spill again. He doesn't even know how many times he has said that already today but it didn't matter because it would be said many more times over the rest of the day. "Over the course of a century, Miss Liberty has seen the New York skyline which once she dwarfed. Rise of great mountains of stone and steel now if you'll go inside, you'll see the next guide to continue the tour." he finished stepping aside and motioning for the group to go inside.<p>

Unbeknownst to the tours and the people walking individually around the island, the mermaid holding the Arthur's wallet climbs over the railing completely naked. She looks around and can't help but keep landing back on the statue never seeing something like that before. Her hair covered her chest mostly but the rest of her body was shown, just as Arthur had seen her. She also had flawless skin and wasn't wearing any shoes. The way she walked meant that she knew what she was doing even though she was looking around like it was her first time there.

"Come, come on. Get moving you got feet use them. Don't touch my hat!" he warned still trying to usher the crowd along so he could move onto the next group. The mermaid was still walking along her mouth agape with wonder. "Do not ever touch my hat. That's it, that's it." he continued to motion and finally when the first crowd was out of his sight he looked up at the new one. "Welcome to the Statue of Liberty! The statue is a gift from French citizens and it has come to symbolize hope for naked women everywhere." he messed up his eyes suddenly catching the naked woman walking toward the group. "Botchy balls!" he exclaimed wide eyed as the woman continued to walk toward them.

The crowd began muttering out of confusion until a woman's scream pointed out what he was talking about. Suddenly the men from the crowd began to rush over pointing and yelling back to their friends demanding that they take out their camera now.

The tour guide wasn't rushing or trying to stop them but he was yelling. "Hey come on, don't do that!"

"Get a picture of me!" exclaimed of the first few men to reach the mermaid as the crowd began to grow around her in a circle. "Take my picture, take my picture!" he demanded standing right next to her and leaning in close as an arm looped around her shoulders. "You get it? You got it, you got it all?" he continued to ask.

As the crowd ushered the mermaid toward the statue the tour guide was still trying to say his spiel so he wouldn't get in trouble with his boss. Two cops began pushing their way through the crowd, the one in front yelling, "Get out of the way!" he demanded and when he spotted the mermaid he instantly shook his head. "Ah, okay Missy this ain't California we don't go for this stuff here! Come on." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

Instantly the crowd began to show their disagreement to what was going on even going to the lengths of booing the policeman as he escorted the woman. She bit her lip looking around suddenly becoming unsure even though just a few seconds ago she was smiling thinking the attention was a good thing. He soon got her into the Statue so they could get to the gift shop and something for her to wear.

The whole crowd waited for her so when she was being escorted back to New York on the police boat they were all waving at her. She enthusiastically waved back with a wide smile on her face. Now she had on a large shirt going past her butt just enough to hide everything. On the boat a policeman was trying to get her information down in his little notepad. She had gotten distracted by the city that was getting closer and closer by the second. "What's your name miss?" he asked.

"She don't speak no English." stated the policeman from before walking over to him.

"And you do?" teased the second one.

"Ah, here she was carrying this." he stated handing over the wallet so he could get the other to be quiet.

"What's this?" asked the second policeman looking through the wallet and she looked over suddenly pointing at the picture of Arthur on his driver's license repeatedly. He looked up and over at the other policeman, "Who's this?" The other man just shrugged while the mermaid continued to keep her hand on the photo.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this late chapter, I had to get a term paper done and my last assignment for this semester. I'll try to get another up this weekend before finals and then I will have about a month off from college.<p> 


	6. Love?

Love?

Alfred had it planned for Mr. Buyrite to come down to the warehouse and check to make sure everything was as he was expecting. He knew it would go off without hitch because it was him taking care of it, giving his little brother the much needed rest that he deserved. It went so well that all they needed to do now was discuss the final terms needed. "Is that enough or do you want some more?" asked Mr. Buyrite walking up to the American looking almost like a crime lord with three men standing behind him meaning business with just the look on their faces.

"No that's plenty! That's all the business we can handle!" he smiled widely putting his hands up even in surrender as he walked over with a clipboard in hand. His brother was going to be so proud of him taking care of the company while he was recovering from the boat incident. What he didn't know was that his brother was back just hadn't been seen yet by him. "Let's talk terms." Alfred said motioning toward the clipboard.

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what's going on!" exclaimed Jerry as he opened the door frustrated and talking to Arthur.

Arthur came out right after him with the bandage still around his head feeling sympathetic. "Don't worry about, I'll move it up first thing in the morning." he assured him looking over noticing that his brother was talking to Mr. Buyrite.

"Hey Kirkland!" he stated loudly looking over at Arthur. "Your brother told me about your unfortunate experience in Vietnam." he explained as Alfred looked over not really expecting his brother to be showing up just yet.

Jerry and Arthur looked at each other unsure of what was going on and Arthur looked back over at him. "Huh?" he asked completely forgetting about the talk he had with his brother just the day before. He walked straight over to Alfred who put his hand on his shoulder.

"The experience in Vietnam! Remember?" he said louder than was needed but he had to put on the act that it actually happened or their best business would disappear in seconds. Arthur still looked confused as he slowly looked over at Mr. BuyRite.

"The grenade going off in your helmet." he helped pointing at his head. "Does it still bother you? You're wearing a bandage." Mr. Buyrite said sounding concerned really because he was a veteran of war himself.

Jerry had picked up a call and he was watching the conversation closely before he had to interrupt it. "Hey Arthur!"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Phone." he said holding it out to him. Jerry was definitely confused now because he didn't remember Arthur saying anything about Vietnam, a grenade, and the business in the back was still just as confusing as to what he was overhearing.

Alfred however couldn't think of what better timing for a call and was trying not to look too smug about it either. He was pretty sure if it kept going the way it was Arthur was going to ruin this once in a lifetime deal. "Uh, excuse me." Arthur said before going over to Jerry. "Thanks Jerry, yeah?" he asked the person on the phone. "Arthur Kirkland." he nodded. "Yes speaking." he assured the other wishing they would just hurry up he was a busy man. Arthur suddenly became quiet and his eyes slowly widened. He couldn't help but look from side to side as what was being said surprised him more but also he felt warmth spreading through his body to his heart as it picked up its pace. How lucky could this be? "Yeah I'm on my way!" he exclaimed loudly quickly hanging up the phone. There was no explanation as he suddenly took off running barely squeezing by the group that had his brother and Mr. Buyrite. He didn't even look back or say excuse me mostly focusing on get somewhere quickly.

"Arthur?" asked Alfred with a raised eyebrow. "Arthur where you going?" he asked needing to know but there still wasn't an answer. His brother would never take off from work at that speed for anything and it wasn't like their parents could be sick because they were both dead. It worried him but he had to stay and take care of the business. "Arthur!" he tried once again yelling at him as Arthur jumped into his car, started the engine, and made the tires squeal as he sped away from the warehouse.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Buyrite looking back at Alfred because he thought that himself being there was the most important thing for them right now.

Alfred did not need that question because he really had no idea but with his quick thinking he figured that he could use this to his advantage about his Vietnam lie to him. "Telephone call." he quickly lied. "You see he was on the phone in 'Nam when the grenade went off. And ever since then, he…" he continued to lie but took some hesitation to figure out the rest. "Runs and gets in a car and drives away."

Mr. Buyrite was still confused greatly but he acknowledged it. "Oh…"

"I don't know why." Alfred shrugged shaking his head showing that he was completely confused for the reason which wasn't a lie there because he had _no_ idea as to what was happening. "It just happens…" Mr. Buyrite slowly nodded again, "Let's review this." said Alfred pointing to the clipboard again.

* * *

><p>Arthur should have been pulled over multiple times as he sped through the city. It was obvious that to where ever he was going was worth the risk of his own life. He even used and passed an ambulance that was driving down the street. Everyone was honking at him and getting pissed by his recklessness of switching through multiple lands in seconds. He soon reached the police station going as far to even double park right next to a cop car. He hopped out of his car checking the mirror to see the bandage on his head. Frustrated he quickly took it off and checked the wound before running around to slide across the hood of the police car. He jumped into the building quickly skipping multiple stairs as he made his way to the main office.<p>

The main office was busy and the usual clerk was already helping out a lady. The noise was loud only because they had just gotten a call and were trying to send officers out to the situation. Some of the officers were trying to get another's attention so that is why Arthur assumed he would have to be loud. "Pardon me!" he called out running up to the counter needing someone to pay attention to him now. "Excuse me! Yo! Hey mister officer!" he said quickly and began tapping on the desk bell repeatedly so the officer understood his urgency. An officer from behind the counter looked back over at him ignoring the paperwork he was looking over for the moment but ignored him. "Police officer sir!" he said continuing to ring the bell.

"Hey!" finally spoke the officer focusing all his attention on Arthur. "Take it easy. What do you want?" he asked walking over to the counter.

"Kirkland." he answered now out of breath as the adrenaline rush began to leave his system. My name is Arthur Kirkland, you guys called me." he explained.

"Hey!" the officer called turning back trying to get their attention so he could get the man who was being obnoxious out of the office. "Did any of you guys call for an Arthur Kirkland?" There some shouts of "Kirkland" going around the room so if someone wasn't listening would know they needed to pay attention.

Another officer looked up and nodded, "Kirkland? Oh yeah that's for her." he said motioning to one of the people sitting down in the waiting chairs.

"Right over there." pointed the other officer as he turned around.

It wasn't needed though because the moment Arthur turned around his eyes focused on the woman from Cape Cod who had saved him. This time she had a shirt on but it was her, in all her beautiful glory. As his attention was fixated on her she looked up and saw him too, a grin widening quickly on her face. Those thoughts from before of never being able to see her again quickly left his head as he continued to stare still stunned by the absolute beauty. The warmth from before of something spreading through his body and attacking his heart made it quicken once again. His stomach churned uncomfortably but his eyes wouldn't dare leave her face for even a second. It was throwing him for a loop to feel so deeply for this woman already and could even go as far to say that he loved her already. A small smile began to appear on his face as he watched her but he didn't move from the counter. She was the first to move standing up and slowly making her way toward him. That got his feet moving toward her as well both sets of eyes never leaving the others. Everything around them just fell out of existence as they followed their feelings stepping close to one another. "Hi…" he said dreamily. There was no response like last time as she quickly closed the gap kissing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was just as quick to kiss her back as before and almost followed her when she pulled away again.

The two cops watched the scene before sparing a quick glance at each other. "I take it you know this girl?" he asked.

"Yeah I do." he smiled turning to look at them and sounded like he was still in a dream, a boy standing next to his first crush.

The cop nodded, "Who is she?"

Arthur slowly turned around and looked at her not even caring if it sounded strange. "I don't know." he answered.

"Of course…" he sighed.

The woman looked at him as her hand slowly glided along his jaw before putting it behind his head to kiss him deeply again. The two of them continued to share the kiss for a while longer before pulling away to leave the police station.

* * *

><p>The couple was walking back to a hotel, the woman now wearing Arthur's coat even though she didn't need anything else to cover her upper half. They were both laughing and enjoying each other's company even though the woman couldn't speak English. "Good afternoon Mr. Kirkland, you're home early today." stated the bell boy as they walked up and past him.<p>

"Yeah." he smiled with a small nod letting the woman go first up to the revolving glass door. He let her in the first slot and helped by pushing the door. The woman however continued to follow the cycle around and Arthur stepped out before realizing she didn't get out. He quickly went back through the door and grabbed her arm lightly. She looked amazed and confused all at once about the door situation. "Uh, yeah the, uh doorway spins." he said having his hand motion a spin as he pulled her back. "It spins around. Can we get this fixed Timmy?" he asked looking at him but only because he thought it was the right thing to do since he wasn't used to someone not understanding the door. This time around he went in the same spot with her and helped her exit into the building as the door continued to spin around

Timmy on the other hand ended up taking his perch again on the sidewalk with his face furrowed in confusion. It wasn't like they could change the doors and shouldn't a woman that age know how to use the door?

Meanwhile Arthur was still guiding her in his hotel and smiled a little at another man passing them. "Hi." he greeted knowing he was looking at how the woman wasn't wearing anything on her lower half. It was strange to see a woman walking around literally half-dressed but there wasn't anywhere that she had been yet that sold underwear. Arthur continued smile and nod until the man disappeared and he pressed the elevator button to go up. She got close to him again looking him over with a shy smile on her face. Her hand ran up and down his arm catching his attention. Once again when their eyes met he felt riveted as her hands moved around to wrap around his neck and moved to kiss his neck softly. His eyes widened in surprise but he stood there letting her attack his neck with kiss and small nips.

The elevator beeped signaling its arrival and that got her to pull away. Arthur looked back at the hotel desk clerk to make sure he didn't see that as the doors to the elevator opened. Once they made it into the elevator however, they instantly glued themselves together kissing each other deeply. He remembered though they would have to press the button to get up to his floor so he tried a couple times trying to find the numbers while kissing and soon finally pressed a button so he could focus fully on the kiss. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise. It stopped though between the floors three and four.


End file.
